


Never Again

by thekingslover



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, implied past dubious consent, protective!oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingslover/pseuds/thekingslover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver only came tonight at Connor’s request. “I’ve got a bad feeling about this guy,” Connor said. “Just sit nearby, in case something weird happens.”</p>
<p>"Then why bother?" Oliver asked. "You can get other guys." You could get anyone.</p>
<p>Connor looked a little sad as he said, “He has something I need.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr coliver sideblog 'monicashipscoliver'. Prompt fill!

Connor is perfectly capable of taking care of himself. Oliver knows it.

He says it again and again in his head.

It doesn’t stop the protective surge from bubbling up in his chest when he sees Connor’s date curl his hand around Connor’s wrist so hard that Connor winces. The guy leans to Connor’s ear and whispers something so harsh that Connor frowns.

Oliver only came tonight at Connor’s request. “I’ve got a bad feeling about this guy,” Connor said. “Just sit nearby, in case something weird happens.”

"Then why bother?" Oliver asked. "You can get other guys." _You could get anyone_.

Connor looked a little sad as he said, “He has something I need.”

"Connor," Oliver started. They’d had this argument before. Connor deserves better than to sell himself for his internship. Connor never listens.

"I’m doing this whether or not you help. I’d just feel better if you were there."

The thought of tagging along for one of Connor’s hookups had made Oliver’s stomach churn. They’ve been roommates for over a year now. Connor’s brought home more than his fair share of men. At first Oliver just rolled his eyes, but now… now it hurt.

Because now, Oliver is a little bit in love.

The guy makes a grab for Connor’s ass. Connor places his hands on the guy’s chest and moves to push him away, but the guy is bigger than he is - stronger.

Oliver downs his drink and crosses the bar. He taps the guy on the shoulder twice.

"What the hell do you want?" the guy growls as he swivels around, one arm hanging around Connor’s waist.

Oliver’s usually soft spoken. He’s reserved. He likes to watch from the sidelines. But the instant his gaze slides to Connor and he sees fear there, Oliver reacts.

He punches the guy in the face - _hard_.

As the guy stumbles, Connor dashes forward. He grabs Oliver’s hand and yanks him toward the front of the bar. Together, they run down the street. They don’t slow down until they get to their apartment building. They don’t stop until they are safe behind the locked door of their apartment.

Oliver’s hands are shaking. Connor doesn’t let go of the one he’s holding.

Connor looks at him. “Are you alright?”

"He frightened you," Oliver manages.

"Frightened you, too, I’m guessing."

"I didn’t want him to hurt you." Oliver swallows down the rising lump in his throat. "I don’t want you to… You shouldn’t have to…" He doesn’t know what to say, how to say it.

Connor pulls him into a hug. He places one hand in the small of Oliver’s back while still holding Oliver’s hand with the other.

Connor’s perfect hair tangled in their run. Before he really knows what he’s doing, Oliver reaches up and brushes it back from his eyes.

Connor’s eyelids lower, hooding his dark eyes. An easy smile spreads across his lips.

Like this, Oliver could forget they are just friends.

But he doesn’t. Instead, he starts to lower his hand.

"Don’t stop," Connor says.

Oliver’s hand freezes mid-air. “Connor?”

Connor steps closer. He buries his face in Oliver’s shoulder. “Don’t stop,” he says again, voice muffled into Oliver’s shirt.

Slowly, Oliver lowers his hand back into Connor’s hair. He weaves his fingers through.

Connor relaxes against him. In time, Oliver relaxes, too.

"I won’t," Connor says. "I’ll stop. Never again, I promise."

"You’re worth more than that."

Connor shakes his head, like he doesn’t believe it, so Oliver places a soft kiss into his hair.

"You’re worth everything."

"Ollie."

"If not for yourself, then for me. Please, Connor."

Connor leans back. Oliver expects a smirk and some snark. For the first time, Connor stares at him with wide, vulnerable eyes. “For you?”

Oliver bites his lip. He kind of wants to hide, but it’s much too late for that. “Yeah.”

"You mean…?"

"Yeah."

Connor stares. And stares. And stares. Just as Oliver opens his mouth to ask if he’s okay, Connor pushes up and kisses him. It’s soft but lingering. Connor drops Oliver’s hand to hold his face. Oliver wraps his arms around Connor’s waist, keeping him close.

"You, too?" Oliver asks, when they part for air.

Connor rests their foreheads together. “Yeah.”


End file.
